Omega Puppy
Omega is the youngest EPF agent and has been known as a Neko, meaning half penguin half cat. They are also called WolfBloods. Omega being smaller than normal 12-year-old penguins, is also called 'little one'. History As a baby, Omega was healthy but was supposed to be killed being a Neko, since Gary explained that Nekos were considered a threat to Club Penguin, destroying everything on their way. Mary, Omega's mom, asked how she was born as a neko. Gary said he accidentaly spilled cat DNA on Omega's egg, and Mary shouted 'I'm not going to kill my daughter because of your mistake!'. Gary said he wouldn't kill her, but he had to hide her neko features. They agreed. It was difficult because every time someone touched Omega's hair she purred. Then, Gary's twin sister, Gardenia, discovered the neko from the Charity Club, an island next to CP, and ordered some penguins come to kill her. The EPF protected Omega and Anthony, Omega's father, made a deal with a witch to give her an ability, Copycat, which made her able to copy anyone's ability and do it better. Now she was able to protect herself too, and her parents and Dora, Omega's sister, didn't complain about it either. When she was 6, she befriended a boy called Chester, and both became best friends. One day they went to play on the Iceberg, and Omega started tap-dancing. Chester saw this as a chance and pushed her off. Omega didn't know how to swim and Chester fought with her on the water. Copying his swimming and fighting abilities, she defeated him. But discovered that he was Gardenia's spy. Then, Gardenia waited a little longer, and when she was 8, Gardenia went to CP and attacked her, sending an army to attack the EPF agents along. Omega and Gardenia were attacking each other on a gorge, and Omega pushed Gardenia off the cliff. When Gardenia was dead, all the penguins made a party, and Omega was officially not a threat and an ally, now. Omega was very happy. But then, two years later, she was coming back from school when she found her parents dead on the floor, and the igloo was on fire. She found a white tuft of hair and growled. She sent it to Gary saying Herbert killed Mary and his son. Then Omega went to get revenge on Herbert, but discovered it was his brother, Arnold, who killed her parents. Kidnapping Arc Herbert knocked her out, and then when she woke up, she asked what happened and Herbert said that since she was the only neko on the entire CP, he was going to sell her on a black market. Omega pleaded to not do that, she didn't want to be used by perverts who saw her as a mere toy. Appearence Omega is a yellow penguin, with magenta brown eyes, orange curly hair with neko ears, and somewhat big eyelashes. She also has a cat tail with a pink bell and small fangs.